


Bare

by cw151



Series: Clawen Week 2015 [7]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw151/pseuds/cw151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of Clawen Week: Bare (Freeform)<br/>Owen notices something about Claire and he can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of Clawen week! This has been so much fun, and so much work! O_O
> 
> Day 7: Freeform
> 
> On this last day, I present you the lifeblood of all shippers: Pointless fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

Owen had always been a great observer. It made him as good as he was in the Navy, it made him work as well as he did with the raptors, and it gave him the intuition that made him a survivor. 

 

Right now, he was observing the men and women around him. He and Claire were at a gala hosted by Masrani Corp, celebrating the company's 50th anniversary. The location was appropriately sophisticated; an art gallery in Los Angeles, brightly lit and covered in expensive paintings. Owen was surrounded by impeccably dressed, beautiful, and often rich people, most of them couples, as Masrani Corp's invitation extended to its employees' special someones, an opportunity hardly any of them wanted to pass up. 

 

For Owen, attending the gala hadn't even been a question. The last three years, he and Claire had done everything together. They'd taken care of each other, especially in the immediate aftermath of Jurassic World when nightmares, loss and grief tore them apart, they'd slowly rebuilt their lives together, had learnt to live and laugh again together. 

 

Which was why he was here now, making small talk and watching Claire across the room talking to investors and other important people, a glass of champagne balanced elegantly in her nimble hands. She was looking beautiful and radiant as ever, in her green dress that hugged her figure and in her inevitable high-heels. Others had noticed, too, of course but that didn't matter at all, not when Claire's sparkling grey eyes would flash over to him to lock with his eyes every now and then, her gaze full of love, warmth, and a secret understanding that was only meant for him. 

 

Just now, Claire's eyes grazed his again as she and her companions toasted and raised their glasses to their lips, and that was when he saw it: The slight sparkle that graced at least one finger of each hand around her, and that all of a sudden seemed to be painfully absent from hers. 

 

Maybe it was the champagne getting to his head, but somehow, the more he glanced over to Claire's hand, the more prominent its bareness got. Pushing that strange thought aside, he downed the remainder of his glass and smoothly placed it on a tray held by a passing waiter. 

 

Just a few minutes later, he felt that very hand he'd been so fixated on gently caressing his lower back. 

"Bored yet?" he heard her soft voice close to his right ear. 

 

"No, this is very interesting. I've exchanged opinions on the weather with five people and answered questions on raptors and other dinosaurs from at least another twenty." He grinned as he turned to her. 

 

"Well, in that case, I feel bad for asking if we can leave now," Claire teasingly replied, her thumb drawing circles on his back. “I really need to go to bed.”

 

"Well, if you put it like that... ,"Owen murmured, his voice husky and his eyes burning into hers. 

Claire slapped his chest playfully, but the sparkle in her eyes never left. 

 

Later, in the taxi back to their hotel, Claire's head dropped sleepily against his shoulder, and her hands intertwined with his as she sighed contentedly. 

 

Owen pressed a kiss on to the top of her head and stared out of the window at the bright lights passing by in the night. His hands played with hers, and once again, their bareness seemed to scream at him. 

 

Maybe there was something he should do about that. 

 


End file.
